Characters/Units Profile Sample
Enter a brief intro here, with the name of the unit/character and verse in bold or Italic. Any non-canon info can be added to a blog and linked in the comments. Copyrighted (As in movies or games) non-canon works can be added to separate pages, but not intermixed. Below is an option to add a gallery option to the infobox above to add to show any significant variations to said unit or individual character: Sample.jpg|a Sample Image 1200px-Stick_Figure.svg.png| A Stick Figure Download.png| Stick Figure 2 Stick-figure.png| Stick Figure 3 Summary Enter in brief summary of Unit/Character here, it's history, significance, purpose and how it contribute to battles. Optionally, add any info of age, gender, etc.. Unit/Crew/Team/Squad Numbers (Optional) If any information is shown with specific units (or particularity vehicles) shown, list how many individuals operate in said vehicle or squads or units, here are a few examples: * M1 Abrams Tank (Real Life) has a crew of 4 * Ratling Gun (Warhammer Fantasy) operates with 2 units * Stromvermin (Warhammer Fantasy) as a large unit has a size of 20 individuals (Tabletop) or 160 individuals (Video Game) * Mortar Squad (Real Life) has a squad of roughly 3 members. Items (Optional) This section is for any sort of items that the unit or character possesses when in battle, this would include any form of weapons, armors, devices, artificial limbs, books, drugs, and in some cases, vehicles for mounts. In this case, for any said unit or character that has biological traits, describe them as well as weapons or items, such as claws, tail, wings, etc. as means of utilizing them effectively. Powers/Skills Enter in all the skills and/or abilities/powers that pertain to said unit or individual character here, which can be found here. Stats Just like with a Civilization Profile Page, List any stats or comprehensible feats here that would scale to the verse overall: Ex: DC: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Durability: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Speed: Supersonic: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Subsonic: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth, includes Reaction & Combat Speed as well. Range: This is where if any Character or Unit has ranged attacks or area/sphere of influence, list them here. Note: In most cases durability and DC is the same because of said individual can withstand said output of their own DC. And Lifting & Striking Strength would fall under either and/or both Attack Potency and/or Durability. Techniques This is where any well known/named techniques go, including different forms or modes go as well, including any specifically distinguishable possible powers go as well that would be considered a sub-power from the list of Powers/Skills above, as well as adding a brief description of said techniques. * "Technique name here": Add description here. Feats This section is for any sort of incalculable feats that would display said character's/unit's overall accomplishments, also show any form of intelligence , stamina, etc.. Weakness/Limitations List any sort of weaknesses or limitations here that any unit or characters that they may have. Gallery Besides any alternate forms that a unit or character may have, this gallery is for any images that would significantly display said individual(s) in anyway. BattleTewkesbury.jpg | Enter text 1 Battle_of_Plataea_greatest_battle_ancient.jpg | Enter text 2 Scotland_Forever.jpg | Enter text 3 wars-of-the-roses.jpg | Enter text 4 Examples Leaders/Champions: * Diablo (Character) Infantry: * Zergling Infantry (via multiple individuals as one individual unit) * Ratling Gun Infantry (via as a large unit with multiple troops) * Tactical Marine Vehicle/Ship/Vessel/Station: * Imperial-class Star Destroyer NOTES * After the discussion with creating Individual profiles, for now this will remain as something experimental, testing out as a way to better represent each faction with their own unique pages. * And Like I said before, this wikia is to discuss crossover battles between armies and factions, while they will be noted down for their wins/loses/draws, an individual vs an army is rather unorthodox (unless said individual was part of existing army already in a battle/war, which we would describe them as a "One Man Army"). * Individuals may be discussed in the near future, but as a form of fun battles as they will not be counted as overall wins or loses in this Wikia. * There are some vehicle profiles that are technically existing here on this site, however, they are given a location treatment as well because they are massive in nature and are considered worthy to serve as locations for battles, but I will be editing them to give them the information as units pages too, a type of "Hybrid" profiles. here are the examples: ** Dreadnaught (Destiny) ** Death Star * For profiles like this one, If agreed upon when we talk about the making discussions with one-on-one battles, though before, I said that these kinds of battle will not be recorded officially as wins/loses/draws as this wikia is for battles between armies. here is the page. Category:Information Category:Profile Category:Character/Unit